Oh Baby it's cold outside
by xBeanie91x
Summary: Kurt and Blaine sing Flirty duets as friends but whats really going on in their heads.


**So I have just started watching Glee! I am totally caught up. As soon as I started watching it I loved Kurt as a character and then Blaine. Anyway I've been watching for like a week! I don't really understand the America school levels/system so I thought I'd keep it simple for my first Glee Fic and just write what I thought.**

**I saw this scene and was like – I wonder what's going on in their heads – so I wrote it. I would love to write some more Glee but I thought I'd start simply and see if people liked my style. I might write some other chapters like this with the thoughts between people doing other duets but I was particularly drawn to this pairing.**

**I've written it based on the scene in the episode, as it's not the whole song – even though the song on the sound track is full version. (Taunting us evilly.)**

**I hope you enjoy please tell me what you think. Every Review Is gratefully received I love knowing how to better my writing for audiences. So read and enjoy! xxx**

* * *

Kurt sat studying quietly studying. His brain working so hard he didn't hear the footsteps enter the room, he jumped as a bang brought him back to the room. He looked up to see Blaine.

"Hey."

"You scared me." Small laugh.

"Hmm well good because I'm actually Marley's ghost and I'm here to tell you to stop studying so hard." He dramatically whispered.

"Umm...What is with the boom-box?"

"I need you to sing with me...well rehearse with me...I got a gig singing 'Baby it's cold outside' in the king's islands Christmas spectacular." _Cheesy little hand movements..yes I actually love him._

"Ah a personal favourite too bad they would never let us sing it together..." _he knows what I mean..._" I mean... as two... artists." _He's not convinced by that and the noise he just made oh my I wish I could make him make that noise._

"So you going to help me out here?"

"Anything to got me to stop reading about Charlemagne." _And anything for you._

"Very good then." Blaine closed Kurt's book. A sudden Rush of thoughts poured through Kurt's head at 100 Miles an hour.

_He's asked me to practice with him, why me there are loads of Warblers who could sing this part, I suppose I' m just who he found first. I am a very good countertenor I mean that's probably why he's asked, he even was prepared with music, maybe he knew I wouldn't say no, well I couldn't say no. Who could ever say no to him? If they have they must be insane, or straight. _Kurt smiled over at Blaine as he clicked the button on the player listening to the tune float over and watching as Blaine made his way over dancing and swaying adding a neat little turn in as he reached Kurt, who shifted in his chair. Blaine lent back on the leather sofa and gestured to him as the intro ended.

"I really can't stay." Kurt started. _I'm glad I know the lyrics. _

"But baby it's cold outside," Blaine started with smile. _I knew he'd know this. _

"I've got to go away," _but not to far away from you._ Kurt thought. _He's leaning in a little don't look at him you'll blush._

"but baby it's cold outside" Blaine shrugged his shoulders up slightly looking at Kurt who was playing the part perfectly.

"This evening has been" Kurt glanced a Blaine,_ oh this is very nice._

"been hoping that you'd drop in" _I was I searched for you, I had to try pretend I looking for you to help me with my French._

"So very nice"  
_just lean in touch his hands._ "I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice," _fine don't stupid._

"My mother will start worry" I_t's a flirty song Hummel play up to this. _Kurt got up and moved away.

"Beautiful what's your hurry" _you're so beautiful, especially from this view._

"My father will be pacing the floor"

"listen to the fireplace roar" _seriously could I have picked more romantic setting to ask for him to help me in really could I?_

"So really I'd better scurry" _God that look in his eye it's perfect and flirty. _Blaine admired Kurt.

"Beautiful please don't hurry" _Please don't, was that slight knee bending begging movement to much? Oh he's coming back over._

"But maybe just a half a drink more" shoulder brushing they bother relaxed into the song, _this is amazing, _Kurt's mind was going into overdrive.

"Put some records on while I pour" _his face, I'll just...slick little roll around his side so I could keep looking at his face. _Kurt couldn't help but let his eyes drop down to Blaine's perfect behind for a second.

"The neighbours might faint" _we are two guys after all, _

"Baby it's bad out there" _I really wish it was then you'd have to stay here._

"Say what's in this drink"

"No cabs to be had out there" _You can drive though._

"I wish I knew how" _I wish you knew how I felt._

"Your eyes are like starlight now" _they always are so beautiful they just pull me in._

"To break this spell" _I wish I knew because it hurt to be like this with you and not be more. _Kurt thought loving how Blaine framed his face with his fingers in a mock 'frame'.

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell" _and you always worry about it, it's so cute._

"I ought to say "no, no, no sir"" _Yes, I wish I could scream it Yes yes yes._ Blaine glanced over his shoulder at the door just in case,_ not that anyone would think the worst we are singing but still, it kind of works with this little bit of acting we've got going on._

"Mind if I move in closer" _I hope you don't give me an excuse to nudge you and make you all nervous. _Blaine smiled and nudged Kurt playfully as they sang.

_His arms pressed right down mine, his hand brushed mine._ "At least I'm can say that I tried" _I'm not trying though._

"What's the sense in hurtin' my pride" _You wouldn't hurt me. _

"I really can't stay" _I really can. I really, really can. _

"Oh baby don't hold out" _I won't_ _I really wish you wouldn't _Kurt thought. Blaine tried to stay as close to Kurt as possible till he'd left the sofa completely.

"Oh but its cold outside."

"Baby its cold outside" _Our voices are perfect in harmony. _

"I've got to get home" _No I don't I want to keep on singing._

"But baby you'd freeze out there" _You would although I don't think your as fragile as you look._

"Say lend me a coat" _I'd love to see you in any of my coating preferably after I'd undressed you. _Blaine mentally scolded himself.

"It's up to your knees out there"

"You've really been grand" _You are marvellous. _Kurt sighed in his head.

"I thrill when you touch my hand" _It does, I feel all happy and tingly._

"But don't you see?" _Why don't you see I like you?_

"How can you do this thing to me?"_How? How? How?_

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow" _I won't talk but I'll fantasise about you._

"Think of my lifelong sorrow" _I_ _will be till I'm with you. Till I kiss you._

"At least there will be plenty implied" _People are going to start to notice if I keep flirting with him like this. _Kurt was leaning on the back of the sofa. Blaine dropped onto his knees on the sofa.

_This was a bad idea I can get so close to him like this._ "if you got pneumonia and died" _I could have just kissed him then._

"I really can't stay" _why did I move away?_

"Get over that hold out" _What is wrong with me?_

_He's such a gentleman offering for me to sit first. _

"Oh but it's cold."

"Baby it's cold outside" small sighs and chuckles of contentment left both of their lips. A slightly awkward silence before Kurt broke it.

"I think you're ready." _I can't help but smile, he seems to be the same. _

"Well for the record you are much better than that girl is going to be." Kurt bites his lips slightly as Blaine left. _That was amazing, did he feel how I felt? _Kurt sunk back into the sofa happily, thinking about how he could get them to sing another duet together.

* * *

**Hope you liked Please Review xxx**


End file.
